nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:-Shikamaru-
Hi, mein Name ist Justin und ich möchte diesem Wiki und allen Benutzern stehts Helfen, wenn ihr ein paar Fragen habt, nur zu! Ich bin auch macher zweier Wiki, daher habe ich gute Syntax Kenntnisse. Bitte unterschreibt eure Nachrichten mit viel Tilden! (strg+alt+~) Jo Meld dich an, du bist gut http://nintendosun.net/ Admin habs es grade gelesen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif . Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu den Rechten. Hoffentlich gehst du mit ihnen weise um XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:12, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu den Rechten. Ich hoffe, dass du das NintendoWikia auch im Wikia besser bearbeiten wirst und den Inhalt verbessern wirst. Auch wenn ich immernoch der selben Meinung wie vorher bin, denke ich, dass du das Wiki sicher weit bringen kannst ^^ Benutzer:Krani 13:28, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Countdown ich glaub den Countdown hast du von Game-Pedia übernommen (du hast sogar die Kategorie übernommen). Dieses mal sage ich nichts, aber das nächste mal solltest du vllt. nachfragen [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:38, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :du musst sie nicht wegmachen. Natürlich ist es nicht meine Vorlage, aber da mein Freund GTA SA FAN zur Zeit nicht On kommen kann, muss ich für ihn auf seine Vorlagen usw. aufpassen. Außerdem hab ich nicht überragiert. Sowas kann dich schenll in Schwierigkeiten bringen und ich will einfach nur, dass du hier in Ruhe arbeitest.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:51, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::ich glaub kaum, dass das jeder benutzen darf. Immerhin hat jemand die Vorlage erstellt und hat somit die Recht, was mit der Vorlage geschieht. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Jedi Meister sowas gesagt hat (wenn doch, dann hätte ich gern den Link dazu). Ich will wirklich dich damit ärgern oder nerven. Ich will nur, dass du keine Schwierigkeiten kriegst.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:41, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Siehe hier. Krani 16:15, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Jo Wenn ich etwas anmerken darf: Enzyklopädie schreibt man mit Z (siehe deine Hauptseitenvorlage). Des Weiteren sind die Überschrift und der Text von einander getrennt, was man vielleicht vermeiden sollte. Wie wärs mit sowas: Nintendo-Wiki Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Nintendo Wiki, der großen Nintendo Enzyklopädie, in der wir jedes von Nintendo rausgebrachte Spiel, jeden Charakter, jede Gamewelt, jeden Erfinder und jede Informationen über einfach alles rund um Nintendo veröffentlichen wollen. Das ist sehr viel Arbeit, deshalb sind wir immer auf der Suche nach freundlichen Helfern! Dieses Wiki darf von jedem bearbeitet werden, bitte beachtet aber die Regeln! Am besten wäre es auch wenn ihr euch Anmelden bzw. Registrieren würdet, so könnt ihr nämlich Nachrichten schreiben und empfangen, mit anderen Benutzern chatten oder auch ein eigenes Profil einrichten; natürlich gibt es für Benutzter noch Extras wie die Ränge, welche auf der Rangliste eingesehen werden können. Für gut mitmachende Autoren und Helfer gibt es nicht nur Ränge sondern auch einen Platz als Administrator zu verdienen! Hier im Wiki habt ihr die Chance euer Wissen über Nintendo und Co. unter Beweis zu stellen, ob ihr nun ein oder mehrere Dateien hochladen oder eine neue Seite erstellen wollt, ist egal. Ihr wisst immer noch nicht genau wie ihr eine Seite erstellen könnt? Gebt den gewünschten Namen der Seite unten in dem Suchfeld ein und klickt auf erstellen, dann könnt ihr loslegen. Wenn ihr anderweitig Probleme oder Fragen habt, könnt ihr den Administratoren eine Nachricht schreiben. Wir wünschen euch noch viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und Editireren! Dein Nintendo-Wiki Team! In diesem Entwurf sind die Boxen separat und alle Rechtschreibfehler sind weg. (AV)MagTan-HUEY Vorlagen Hi Justin. Wie ich sehe hast du die Vorlagen tatsächlich verwendet. Ich hab bei einer Vorlage die Farben angepasst, falls es dich nicht stört. Ich finde, das passt so ganz gut zum Thema. Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich dir auch die Farben extra so eklig gemacht, damit du sie schnell so anpasst, wie sie dir gefallen. Dieses Grün ist ja echt furchtbar :D Hier findest du andere Farbcodes (Abschnitt CSS 3), falls du eine andere Farbkombination vorziehst. Viel Erfolg noch! DelNorte 16:21, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Schau hier rein, da steht was ich meine. DelNorte 19:30, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Es is nur ein Vorschlag, du kannst natürlich machen was du möchtest. Aber ja, ich finde es besser. Weil es die Farben von Nintendo sind, besonders rot. Seit neuestem ist das offizielle Logo grau statt rot, passend zur aktuellen Stil-Ausrichtung. Deswegen hab ich rot und grau gewählt. Wie gesagt, mach was du für richtig hältst. DelNorte 19:39, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Abstimmung Hallo Justin, vielen Dank nochmal für deine Stimme bei der Adminwahl. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 12:51, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Volladoption Hallo -Shikamaru-. Seit der Adoption ist nun fast ein Monat vergangen, in dem Du sehr aktiv warst. Wenn Du einverstanden bist, erteile ich Dir Bürokratenrechte. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 16:02, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Erledigt. Viel Glück wünsche ich Dir noch weiterhin! Tim (SVG) 16:05, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Re: MonoBook Ich habe Dir auf meiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet. Tim (SVG) 11:20, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Und nochmal. Tim (SVG) 11:33, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco.css Guten Tag. Wenn Du erneut Deinen Namen unter meine Arbeit setzt, entziehe ich Dir Deine Rechte in diesem Wiki. Tim (SVG) 07:35, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Ich weiß nicht ob du es schon gemerkt hast, aber das war nicht von dir! Ich habe den Quelltext konfiguriert uznd weil du er jetzt wieder verändert hast passt alles nicht mehr! Justin 12:06, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Ach und ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern das ich es war der das Wiki adoptiert hat, und ich arbeite hart daran und habe die beiden Skins schon fertig! Ich lasse mir das nicht einfach so wegnehmen! Ich habe gestern abend Stunden dafür gebraucht weil ich es perfekt haben wollte! Also sei dir dabei im klaren, wenn du mir die Rechte enziehst, kann ich nicht mehr für das Wiki tun und dadurch wird es inaktiv...Justin 12:13, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Du bist ich? Das wäre mir neu. Den Skin habe ich konfiguriert und wenn Du meinst, dass der Skin auf einmal wieder funktioniert, nur weil Du Deinen Namen reinschreibst, dann liegst Du gänzlich daneben. Der Monaco Skin wurde von Wikia entfernt. Aufgrund dieser und dieser "Änderung", kann ich schließen, dass Du bisher noch keinen blassen Schimmer von CSS oder JavaScript hast. Tim (SVG) 12:30, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Wenn du das meinst...Du benutz warscheinlich den neuen Look stimmts? Dann ist ja alles klar....ich muss jetzt weiterarbeiten, bald soll das Wiki eröffnet werden...Justin 12:35, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Zum Vergleich: MonoBook, Oasis und der nicht mehr verfügbare Monaco Skin. Tim (SVG) 12:38, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) aktiv? sagmal lebste noch? Hab dich lange nicht mehr on gesehen :/[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 22:44, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi, wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich im TRON Wiki deine Partner-Links repariert habe. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:13, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo hast du auch gern Super Nintendo gespielt?ich sehr,Die Spiele Supet Mario World, Mario all stars,u.v.a RE: Adminrechte Hallo -Shikamaru-, vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen und die Admin rechte, ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut :) Ich würde sehr gern das Wiki-Design überarbeiten und und ein paar Wiki-Funktionen ändern, soll ich so etwas vorher mit dir absprechen oder darf ich einfach mal ausprobieren und du meldest dich Falls dir etwas nicht gefällt? Liebe Grüße, DokuChan (Diskussion) 14:21, 15. Aug. 2016 (UTC)